The invention relates to a touch panel, a control method, a program, and a storage medium. More particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel, a control method, a program, and a storage medium that calibrates operation positions by users.
For calibrating an operation position by a user, a touch panel for determining calibration amounts has been proposed in which the user operates marks displayed in evenly spaced distances on a display screen.
In such a touch panel, the calibration is generally done as an average accuracy over the entire display screen. However, differences of the operation positions of the user often fluctuate unevenly. In such cases, the above touch panel often causes operation position errors which can not be ignored.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a touch panel, a control method, a program and a storage medium which are able to solve the above problem. The purpose is attained by combinations of aspects described in generic claims within the scope of the claimed invention. Also sub-claims define further advantageous examples according to the present invention.